


The Secrets Within ||| Ateez

by flamewhipper



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Seonghwa has tentacles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: Everyone has a secret they don't want anyone to know.But what happens when one secret could mean the difference between life and death? And what if that secret was something that wasn't a part of this world?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	The Secrets Within ||| Ateez

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for coming to read my work. This idea just hit me one day and I had to see it through.
> 
> This is my first time really writing anything with tentacles in it, so I hope it turned out ok! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! It would mean so much to me!
> 
> Also you can follow me on Twitter!! @flamewhipper1

“Order’s up!” Wooyoung shouted while slamming his ladle against the bell in front of him. He quickly turned back to the stove to keep stirring the sauce for the next dish.

“Thanks Woo.” His friend Yeosang said from behind him.

Wooyoung just jerked his head in response, unable to say anything else.

Tonight had to be one of the busiest nights the restaurant they worked at had had in awhile. It was nonstop tables and everyone wanted something different.

Wooyoung hadn’t been able to even think about taking a break yet and he was dead on his feet. But he would push through it. He had worked hard to be hired on as a chef here wand he wasn’t going to let the owner down.

“New in, I need two chicken and one beef.” Yeosang called out.

“Heard!” Wooyoung waved a hand at him then turned to the other members of the kitchen. “Fire two more chicken and one beef!”

The kitchen was a well oiled machine. They had no problems getting food out in a timely manner, which made the server’s jobs easy because all they needed to do was smile and help the diners.

Yeosang was able to bring out his order fifteen minutes later. “Here you go, can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you.” The man said before turning to his wife and son to resume their conversation.

Yeosang nodded and walked to his next table that had just been seated. He had to pause and collect himself, because seated there had to be one of the most handsome men he had ever laid eyes on.

Butterflies instantly erupted in his stomach and he bit his lip.

He knew he needed to keep going though, so he forced himself to walk forward. “H-Hello. My name is Yeosang. C-Can I get you started with something to drink this evening?” He asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

But he couldn’t help it. 

The man sitting before him looked like he had been sculpted by the gods. It was cliché, he knew, but there was no other way to describe it. He had a perfect, sharp jawline, lips that looked like just the right shape for kissing, and stunning black hair that fell over his left eye.

When he looked up, his piercing gaze made Yeosang freeze in place. “Merlot.”

God his voice was so sexy.

Yeosang sputtered out a word of acknowledgment and quickly spun around to hurry back to the kitchen.

“Sangie, are you ok?” Wooyoung asked, leaning over to look at his friend. He had never seen him look this flustered before.

The older looked at him with wide eyes. “Y-Yeah. No. I don’t know. Woo… I just saw the most beautiful human ever to exist.”

Wooyoung doubled over in laughter. He had never heard Yeosang say something so absurd before, especially because he always thought so highly of himself. He would spend several minutes in front of the mirror every day preening and checking to make sure everything was perfect, from his hair to his makeup to his outfit.

And he was right. Yeosang was very handsome. Wooyoung had always admired his natural beauty, whereas he felt like he always needed to work for his. Sure it didn’t help that he was covered in some kind of grease or stain from his job, but Wooyoung was envious of his best friend.

So for Yeosang to be acting like this…

“Where is he sitting?” Wooyoung wiped his hands on his apron and stepped out from behind the large stove.

Yeosang started shaking his head. “N-No. Don’t.”

“Why not?” Wooyoung arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Do I not get to see this ‘most beautiful person to ever exist’?”

The older gulped. His hands visibly shook as he pointed to the main seating area. “Table eight.”

Wooyoung nodded and started to walked forward. He leaned against the corner so that he could stay partially hidden and peered around the corner.

It left like the air was sucked out of his lungs as soon as he saw the mysterious stranger. Yeosang had been right. Whoever this person was, he was like no one Wooyoung had ever seen before.

And it looked like the man was looking right at him.

He was instantly bewitched and everything in him told him to go talk to this man.

One foot started to move forward, then he was suddenly being pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Yeosang hissed.

“Huh?” Wooyoung shook his head and blinked several times. He felt like he was coming out of a fog almost. “That was weird. I think I need to go sit down for a minute.”

“Yeah, you’re really pale. Take a break.” Yeosang guided him over to the break room they had set up in the back.

It wasn’t uncommon for Wooyoung to work himself to the point of exhaustion. He got too caught up in his work and didn’t know when to stop.

When he was sure that his friend was comfortable, Yeosang went to check on some of his orders. One table’s food was ready, and the merlot for table eight was ready too.

Yeosang took a deep breath after dropping off the food, then approached the stranger with the mindset of not being influenced by him. “You’re merlot, Sir. Have you decided on what you’d like to eat?”

The stranger’s eyes flicked up to meet his and Yeosang once more felt frozen in place. “Yes, I would like the steak. Rare. Salad for the side.” His voice was like silk as he spoke and Yeosang found himself leaning forward slightly.

“O-Ok. Anything else?”

“Yeosang, was it?” The man sat back and a small smirk crossed his face.

All the waiter could do was nod dumbly.

“That’s all.”

Suddenly Yeosang was turning around and rushing back to the kitchen to complete the man’s order.

His heart was racing and his hands were shaking.

What the hell was wrong with him? There was no way he was that intimidated by someone he had just met.

There was something strange going on. Maybe someone in the area had on too much perfume, or there was a gas leak.

No… That couldn’t be it because no one else was acting odd.

Yeosang pulled out his phone to check the time. He only had thirty minutes until he and Wooyoung were off for the night.

“Sangie?” Wooyoung came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now you don’t look good.”

The older looked up and let out a shaker breath. “Yeah, it just hit me suddenly. How are you feeling?”

“Better. How many tables do you have left.”

“Two. Only one is still waiting for food.”

“Which one?”

Yeosang pressed his lips into a thin line and Wooyoung nodded in understanding.

The two of them were on edge for the rest of the evening. Especially when Yeosang had to deliver the food to mystery man. He once more felt off while standing right in front of him and an strange heat started to bubble inside him when the man’s eyes trailed over his body.

A look of approval fell over the man and he sat back in his seat. “When do you get off?”

“Wh— I… I’m sorry, I can’t.” A sweet fragrance filled the air and Yeosang’s eyelids fluttered for a moment. “Nnnn…” Yeosang swayed in place. He shivered when it felt like something brushed against his leg.

“Thank you for a wonderful meal.” The man said with a small grin. Then he slid a folded bill across the table and whispered, “Keep the change.”

Yeosang felt his mouth open slightly as he watched the man stand up with and elegance he had never seen before, then exit the restaurant.

As soon as the door closed, Yeosang shook his head and noticed that the bill on the table was for twice what the meal was.

Part of him wanted to run after the man and tell him he paid too much, but part of him hoped to never encounter him again.

Yeosang hurried to the back to see that Wooyoung was waiting for him. “What happened?” Wooyoung asked, looking concerned.

“He’s gone. Can we go? I don’t feel right.”

Wooyoung just nodded and took Yeosang’s hand. At this point, neither one of them cared if they were leaving fifteen minutes early.

They just wanted to go home.

It was just a short walk from their work, thankfully, and as soon as the two of them were inside their apartment they let out a long sigh of relief.

“How are you feeling?” Yeosang asked, placing a hand over his heart.

“Better. What the hell was that? I’ve never felt so strange before.”

“I don’t know, but the thing that weirds me out was that it was just us.”

Wooyoung nodded. Whatever had happened tonight was like nothing he’d experienced before, and it somehow seemed to connect to Yeosang’s last customer of the evening.

Neither one of them were hungry, so they stumbled to their own rooms and closed the doors behind them.

Yeosang sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the wall. He couldn’t get the stranger’s face out of his mind. Those grey eyes… they were hypnotic.

A sudden rush of heat ran through Yeosang’s body and he pulled his shirt over his head. He started breathing harder when he realized that now all he wanted to know was what it would feel like to kiss those perfect lips.

“Stop!” Yeosang slammed his fist into his thigh, then winced at the pain. It was like he was under some kind of spell and it needed to stop.

Yet the heat wouldn’t go away.

And to add to his embarrassment, his cock was slowly getting harder.

“Dammit.” Yeosang pushed himself off his bed and stepped into the bathroom he shared with Wooyoung and shut the door. He quickly finished stripped the rest of his clothes off and stepped into the stream of cold water, hoping it would help him.

It did nothing.

Before he knew it, Yeosang had his hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking it quickly, reaching for the orgasm his body was desiring. His labored breathing seemed to echo against the walls as he braced himself with his free arm.

A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts. “Sangie? Are you ok?”

“I’m f-fine.” He answered quickly, unable to stop stroking himself.

“I can hear your whimpers out here. What’s wrong?”

Yeosang bit his lip and shook his head. He wasn’t going to let Wooyoung see him in this weakened state.

They had talked about helping each other out before, seeing as neither one of them were in a relationship, but had never acted on it. This did not seem like the appropriate time to ask.

No matter how hard he tried, though, Yeosang just couldn’t bring himself over the edge.

Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks and he slammed his fist against the wall. This had never happened before. It was like he was suddenly blocked…

Or that he just craved someone else’s touch so much that would be the only way he could get off.

There was no way he was going to give in to that feeling. It wasn’t possible.

What had happened to him?

When he couldn’t stand the cold water anymore, Yeosang stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel. He desperately tried to ignore the fact that he was still hard, but no matter what he did, nothing worked.

Wooyoung was sitting in the living room chewing on his thumb and staring at the tv. It would be a normal sight, if the tv wasn’t off.

Yeosang made sure he towel was secured around his waist, doing his best to hide his painful erection, and cleared his throat.

He didn’t get a response from his friend.

“Woo?”

The younger slowly lowered his thumb. “What happened to us? I keep going over it in my head, and we were the only ones who felt fun and it was only at the end.”

Yeosang’s heard pounded in his chest. “I-I don’t know…” His need was starting to rise again. “W-Woo… Do you feel anything else…?”

Finally his friend looked at him and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Embarrassment flooded Yeosang’s body and he looked off to the side. “I… I don’t know what happened to us. But…” He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. “I need your help…”

Wooyoung made a sound of confusion, so Yeosang answered him by just motioning to his crotch. He knew that his length had to be angry and red right now with it’s need for a release.

The younger hesitated for a moment, his eyes growing a touch more round at the same time his cheeks gained a rosy hue, then he nodded. “O-Ok. What did you want me to do?”

Yeosang couldn’t bring himself to look at Wooyoung and he just shrugged. “Whatever you’re comfortable with I guess. I… I tried. I could… return the favor if you want.”

Things had never been more awkward between the two of them as Wooyoung shifted over on the couch and Yeosang sat next to him. “It’s ok. I don’t mind.”

Yeosang nodded and slowly opened up his towel.

He had been right. His cock was very red right now, and the second Wooyoung’s fingers brushed across it he let out a pathetic whimper.

Wooyoung’s forehead creased with concern. He had never seen his friend like this before and he felt bad.

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around Yeosang’s length and started to stroke him. Then he bit his lip when he started to think about how he had wanted to do this for awhile. He had never had the courage to tell, but Wooyoung had wondered if his need for affection from Yeosang sometimes stemmed from the little crush he had developed several years ago.

The satisfied groan that came from the older made Wooyoung sit up a little straighter and speed up his movements.

Yeosang’s mouth opened a little and he felt his hips started to rock ever so slightly. His hunch had been correct. Everything felt ten times better with Wooyoung touching him than when he had attempted to get himself off in the shower.

It still brought up one big question. What was wrong with him? He had never, ever, acted like this before. And now he was on the verge of begging his best friend for more.

Every drag of Wooyoung’s had across his aching length, especially when he started to collect some of the pre cum, was glorious. It sent a chill down his spine and it had him holding onto the couch with an iron-tight grip just to try and ground himself. “F-Fu…” He gasped when Wooyoung started to rotate his thumb in circles over his slit.

The younger shifted in place and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. The look of pleasure on Yeosang’s face made him want to try and do more.

So while continuing his stroking motion, Wooyoung slowly bent forward. He waited for Yeosang to tell him to stop, but the older had his eyes closed.

On the next downstroke, Wooyoung finished bending over and ran his tongue in a circle around the head of Yeosang’s cock.

It made his friend jolt and thrust his hips up, which Wooyoung welcomed by opening his mouth and taking more into his mouth.

Yeosang lifted a hand up to grip Wooyoung’s fluffy blonde hair. He used it to hold Wooyoung’s head in place and continued to thrust up into his mouth.

Wooyoung grunted a little at the uncomfortable position, but he knew he brought it upon himself.

The wet sound of Yeosang’s cock slipping in and out of his mouth served to turn him on, though, and he palmed himself through his pants. The action made him moan and he rubbed himself in time with Yeosang’s thrusts.

“W-W— cl…” Yeosang whimpered. He squeezed Wooyoung’s hair and gave two more hard jerks of his hips before shooting strings of his cum into Wooyoung’s mouth. A long sigh left him as he relaxed into the couch while reveling in what had to be the best orgasm of his life.

Wooyoung let both of them settle for a moment before he slowly pulled off and swallowed everything in his mouth. He studied his friend for a moment, waiting to see what his reaction was going to be.

“Thank you.”

“Sure. Do you feel better?”

Yeosang nodded. The pair of them sat there for a long moment, then Yeosang wrapped the towel around himself and stood up.

They parted ways, disappearing into their respective bedrooms. He felt so much better after finally being able to find that release. Sleep came easy to him once he was settled under his covers.

Wooyoung, on the other hand, had to spend several minutes taking care of his arousal before he could even think about sleeping.

The following morning they both did their best to keep the mood normal. Neither one mentioned what had happened the night before while Wooyoung made breakfast and Yeosang turned on the news.

They had a routine they followed, especially on the days they worked together.

Wooyoung always had to go to the restaurant earlier to help prep the kitchen. They were only open for dinner service, so thankfully he didn’t need to be in before noon.

On his walk over, Wooyoung tried to go over the events of the previous day in his mind. For Yeosang to come forward so suddenly didn’t make sense. It just wasn’t how Yeosang worked. He was shy, reserved, sometimes uncertain. Wooyoung knew his friend more than he probably knew himself.

There was no way Yeosang would ever get to the point where he would ask for help like that.

And to Wooyoung, it was all linked to the mysterious customer.

Hopefully it was just a one time thing and they would never have to deal with it again.

But as he stepped into the back alley leading to his work, he noticed someone leaning against the wall. His back was curved in a tantalizing way and he had one leg propped up so that his knee was bent. He also had his arms crossed over his chest.

If Wooyoung didn’t instantly recognize him he would have thought the man was incredibly attractive.

No, he still thought that, but he did his best not to think it.

“Can I help you?” Wooyoung asked, taking a step back.

“I’m looking for Yeosang.” The stranger looked directly at him and Wooyoung froze.

Not because he wanted to, but because the man’s gaze seemed to lock him in place. All control over his body left him.

Wooyoung was under the strangers spell.

It grew even stronger when the stranger started walking toward him. “Yeosang.” He said again. “Where is he?”

“I’m not t-telling you.” Wooyoung tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but even that felt like it wouldn’t move.

“What’s your name?” The stranger stopped right in front of him and tilted his head to the side in an almost curious fashion.

Wooyoung shook his head. He didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. This had to be some sort of a dream. His racing heart, the sweat building on his forehead, the thing spiraling around his leg…

He suddenly stepped back, regaining control over his body, and looked down at his leg.

Something had been wrapping around it. He felt it. It was…

Nothing was there.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He said with a whine while fisting his hair.

“Name.” The stranger said again, recapturing Wooyoung’s attention. He suddenly started walking forward, forcing Wooyoung back until he was pinned against the alley wall.

The air started to smell sweet and Wooyoung’s vision blurred.

“Name.”

“Nnnnn…”

Fingers gently caressed his neck. A hot wave of desire rushed through his body and Wooyoung let out a soft moan.

The stranger leaned forward, a smirk set into his beautiful lips, and whispered, “Name.”

“W-Wooyoung.”

“Wooyoung.” God even his name sounded good when he stranger spoke it.

The fingers continued to put pressure on his neck and it felt like something was winding around his leg again, but at this point Wooyoung didn’t even care. All he could do was hum in response.

“I suppose you’ll do too. My name is Seonghwa, in your tongue.”

“Seong… Hwa…” Wooyoung’s eyelids fluttered.

“That’s right. I have a problem. Do you think you could help me?” Seonghwa’s voice was intoxicating. Smooth, gentle, persuasive, Wooyoung felt his resolve crumbling even more.

“H-Help?”

“Yes, Precious. You see, I’m oh so hungry right now, and I haven’t fed for a long, long time. I grow weak. But I need you to be a willing participant.”

Wooyoung’s head fell back so that it was resting against the wall. He was breathing so hard his chest hurt.

“I can change your life. If you help me, I will take care of you. You’d never suffer again.” Seonghwa started switching what ear he spoke into, keeping his face so close to Wooyoung’s that his lips brushed against Wooyoung’s cheek with every change. His entire body was now engulfing Wooyoung’s keeping him pressed against the wall.

Wooyoung didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. He knew he should be ashamed. He was letting out moans and whimpers in broad daylight in a public place, and yet he couldn’t help himself.

Everything Seonghwa did and said felt so good.

“You’ll never be sick. You’ll never have to worry about money. You’ll have everything your pretty little heart could ever desire.”

Wooyoung could feel himself going weak at the knees. He was pretty sure he would have collapsed if it wasn’t for… for whatever was holding onto him.

Just as he was about to look down, Seonghwa grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together.

In that instant, Wooyoung lost all sense of who he was. He was flying and falling, time stopped and sped up, everything was wrong and yet so right.

And all Wooyoung could do was kiss the handsome stranger back.

Their lips moved together in perfect sync, and the second Seonghwa brushed his tongue over Wooyoung’s lip, he parted them immediately.

The taste was just as sweet as the air had been. Seonghwa’s tongue ran over every inch of Wooyoung’s mouth, exploring and mapping out everything he could reach.

And he could reach a lot.

For a moment, Wooyoung was amazed when he thought he felt Seonghwa’s tongue dip down toward the back of his throat.

Then, as quickly as it started, Seonghwa pulled away. He let out a low chuckle and brushed a few strands of lose hair out of Wooyoung’s face while whispering something else into Wooyoung’s ear.

At that moment, he couldn’t comprehend what was being said, but he didn’t care.

With one final, parting kiss, Seonghwa turned and left Wooyoung alone in the alley.

It took several minutes for him to refocus himself.

Wooyoung placed a hand over his heart and stared down at the ground.

He knew he needed to get to work, he was probably already late, but he still couldn’t bring himself to move.

The image of Seonghwa’s face was ingrained in his mind.

What a mysterious but powerful man.

Work was a struggle for him after that.

Wooyoung did everything he could to focus on the task at hand. Thankfully cooking had always been a distraction for him. When things really picked up for dinner, it helped him concentrate a lot more and he didn’t mess up nearly as many dishes as he thought he might.

Especially when his entire body started to ache with desire. He could feel it pooling in the pit of his stomach. Every second that crept by, it became even worse until it was all he could think about.

Yeosang clocked in a few minutes later and jumped right in to serving tables, but it didn’t escape his notice that Wooyoung looked off.

His friend was pale and seemed to be jumpy, which wasn’t normal for him.

The first thought that came to Yeosang’s mind was that Wooyoung was upset about last night. His chest constricted at the thought. He didn’t want to ruin things between them.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out what was really wrong with his friend though.

When it came time for Wooyoung to take his break, he practically ran out back, nearly knocking one of the other servers over in his haste.

Yeosang was quick to follow him and was surprised to see Wooyoung leaning against the alley wall with his back to the restaurant. His shoulders heaved, signifying that he was breathing hard and his right arm was moving quickly.

“Woo?” Yeosang approached slowly.

The younger whipped around. Tears were pouring down his face and he looked like he was in so much pain. “S-Sangie…” He whimpered.

Yeosang’s eyes drifted down to where Wooyoung was rapidly stroking himself. His cock was just as red as his own had been last night. “What happened?”

“I d-don’t know. It j-just came so s-suddenly.” Wooyoung scrunched his eyes shut and he cried out in frustration. “What is happening?!”

“Calm down.” The older hurried forward and pulled Wooyoung deeper into the shadows. “Let me help you.” He added in a whisper before batting Wooyoung’s hand away.

The second Yeosang touched him, Wooyoung let out a satisfied sigh. “Is this what ha-happened to you?”

“Yes.” Yeosang nodded. He leaned forward so that he could brace himself against the wall too while quickly working his hand back and forth over Wooyoung’s leaking cock.

He took a second to gather some of the pre cum gathering at the younger’s tip and spread it over the rest of his length, then took long, drawn out pulls to try and add to the sensation.

Both of their breathing became hot and heavy.

Yeosang shivered when he felt Wooyoung turn his head just enough so that every time he exhaled; his hot breath tickled his neck. He even found himself tilting his head, desiring some kind of connection with his friend.

After another minute or so, Wooyoung slapped a hand to his mouth to muffle his cries as he came, shooting the alley road with his seed. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to feel his release. It was like his first time all over again; a brand-new sensation that he wasn’t used to.

And oh, did he want to feel it again.

As his high started to float away, Wooyoung tucked himself back into his pants and leaned forward so that his forehead was pressed against Yeosang’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered.

The older just nodded and wrapped an arm around Wooyoung’s back. “Are you ok?”

“I saw him.” Wooyoung could feel Yeosang tense at his words. “The man from last night. He asked for you.”

“What?” Now Yeosang stepped back and shook his head.

“He asked where you were, but when I wouldn’t give him an answer… he…” Wooyoung bit his lip. He didn’t even know where to begin.

Yeosang watched as Wooyoung’s mouth opened and closed several times. If he was being honest, he was worried the man would show up again. It was the only reasonable explanation as to why Wooyoung had needed help getting off tonight.

The only connection was this stranger.

“He said his name is Seonghwa.” Wooyoung’s voice was barely more than a murmur. He brought a shaking hand to his lips and held it there.

“Come on. We’re going home. I need you to tell me everything.”

Wooyoung’s head shot up and he started to shake it. “No, we can’t. We need the money.”

“I don’t care. You just threw up and I’m taking you home. You look the part already.”

Once Yeosang set his mind to something, he usually got it, and thankfully their boss didn’t argue with him as soon as he saw Wooyoung standing in the corner clutching his stomach.

The couple hurried home and Yeosang made sure to lock the door as soon as it was closed. His mind had turned against him enough that he even moved their rickety dining room table in front of it too as if it would add another layer of safety.

Wooyoung just watched with a glazed look over his eyes.

For whatever reason, he didn’t feel like he should be here.

_I can take care of you._

Seonghwa’s worded floated around in his mind.

Yeosang approached his friend slowly and grabbed his shoulders. “Woo, I need you to tell me what happened today.”

Wooyoung looked up, his eyes wide and glossy. “Seonghwa… He said he needs me.”

“What?”

“He needs my help.” His stomach started to churn. Every fiber of his being told him to go find the mysterious man.

Those lips… He wanted to feel Seonghwa’s lips again.

He needed it.

“Wooyoung, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?”

“Tell me you didn’t feel it too. Last night when you were in front of him. You were drawn to him, right?”

Yeosang pressed his lips together in a thin line. “I—I don’t know what that was.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Sangie. I think it was his touch we were craving. I don’t know about you, but I need to find him. I don’t think I’ll be able to rest until I do.”

“No! Wooyoung you’re talking about running after a complete stranger!”

Wooyoung let out a little growl and then shoved Yeosang away from him. “But he isn’t! He made me feel things… I—I can’t explain it.” Tears pooled in his eyes and started to trickle over, leaving hot trails down his cheeks. “He said he would take care of me if I did this for him. Maybe he will do the same for you too.”

The older took a step back. Sure, he had been fascinated by the stranger… Seonghwa… but he wasn’t willing to chase after him just because of a few minutes of supposed bliss.

None of this felt right.

He had never seen Wooyoung so worked up before.

“I’m not letting you do this.” Yeosang said, his voice harsh and firm. It was official, Wooyoung was delusional, there was no other way to explain it.

“Yeosang…”

“No.” The older stepped forward and grabbed Wooyoung by his upper arm and dragged him to his room. With one quick motion, he shoved Wooyoung inside and pulled the door shut, then propped a chair under the handle so that the door couldn’t be opened.

Pounding immediately came from the other side. “Yeosang! What the hell, let me out!”

“I can’t do that, not until you see how crazy you are.”

“Says the person who just locked his friend in his room!”

Yeosang knew he was right, but he still backed away from the door and shook his head. Everything was wrong right now. And it was all this Seonghwa’s fault.

He must have made some crazy promises to Wooyoung for him to want to run after this stranger so blindly. Or… as crazy as it sounded, Yeosang almost wanted to call it witchcraft. What else could explain what had happened to him last night and Wooyoung today?

“Now I sound crazy…” He muttered to himself.

On the other side of the door, Wooyoung fell to the floor and sat against the wall. He couldn’t understand why Yeosang would do this. He wanted to go help someone, that was a good thing, right?

All he wanted to do was feel Seonghwa’s touch against his skin again. Just thinking about it sent a wave of goose bumps down his arms.

_I can take care of you._

Wooyoung closed his eyes. He felt so lost and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had been for awhile now. Sure, he was at a really good place work wise and he loved to cook. But he was still living in a run down apartment, living month to month on his paycheck, and had never had a stable relationship.

That didn’t scream an accomplished life to him. Maybe that’s why Seonghwa had been able to appeal to him so easily. Or maybe it was the way Seonghwa had been able to make him feel in a matter of minutes.

He let out a long sigh and glanced at his bedroom door again.

Why did things have to be so complicated…

A knock on the front door caused Yeosang to jump in place. His eyes grew wide and his heart instantly jumped into his throat, pounding like crazy.

No one ever came to visit them. Why would someone be knocking on their door now?

He swallowed. Twice.

Then as slowly as he could, Yeosang walked forward and peered through the peephole.

There was no one there.

Yeosang brought his lower lip into his mouth and bit down just hard enough to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The clock of the lock echoed in his mind when he turned in.

The door opened slowly and Yeosang peeked through it, making sure there was no one waiting to ambush him.

Instead, there was a small, white envelope sitting on the ground. Intricate golden script decorated the front spelling out both his and Wooyoung’s names.

Yeosang almost turned away, but a sweet fragrance filled the air and he found himself bending forward to pick up the envelope.

With one more look down either side of the hall, he quickly closed the door and turned around to lean against it.

The envelope shook in his hands, or maybe it was just his hands shaking violently, it was hard to say.

Part of him didn’t want to open it.

There were too many coincidences in the past few days.

The sweet fragrance still danced in his nose, giving him the thoughts of chocolate and sweet fruit. It was so intoxicating and relaxing at the same time.

Yeosang’s eyes drifted to Wooyoung’s door and he groaned. The letter was addressed to both of them, so it would be wrong if he opened it by himself.

He pulled the chair away from the door and pushed it open.

Wooyoung stood up right away and was about to yell at his friend for locking him up, but he paused when he saw the confused and almost curious expression. “Sangie?”

When the envelope was offered to him, a chill ran down Wooyoung’s spine that had him visibly shivering. He didn’t know how, but he just knew it was Seonghwa that had left it. And for both of their names to be on it meant Seonghwa knew more about them than he let on.

The sweet scent of flowers and fresh cleaned clothes filling the air was another giveaway. It was the same exact thing he had smelled earlier that day and it was a combination of two of his favorite scents.

“Well? Are you going to open it?” Yeosang asked. His voice was strained, and he too was shaking in place.

Wooyoung nodded and turned the envelope over. It was sealed with wax and was pressed closed with a stamp embossed with Seonghwa’s initials. He slipped a finger under the side and ran it up to the wax, pulling just a little to break the seal.

Inside was a single sheet of paper.

_‘Don’t forget. I can give you everything.’_

Wooyoung whimpered, a sound he didn’t expect to make when reading the words. He had to go. Seonghwa had told him the address.

Without another word, he started walking toward the front door. There was nothing in this apartment that held any real value to him, just his memories of Yeosang.

He stopped only once to turn and face his friend, then held out his hand.

Yeosang hesitated. He could see how much Wooyoung wanted this written on his face.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” He said as one last plea to get Wooyoung to change his mind.

“I know. It doesn’t make sense to me either, but… I need it, Yeosang. I can’t explain it. Come with me.”

The older huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not letting you go alone, but I don’t like this.” He walked forward and took Wooyoung’s hand.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung pulled him from their apartment. Yet another thing he couldn’t explain, his feet knew exactly where they needed to go.

Even though Seonghwa had told him the address, Wooyoung technically had no idea where he was going.

He trusted his instincts, though, and soon the couple was standing in front of a large mansion at the edge of the city. Tall, ancient trees dotted the lawn surrounding the building. Flowerbeds were tastefully laid and well kept, adding splashes of color.

The front gate itself spoke to the age of the place. Thick iron bars separated them from the mansion. On the other side was a long, gravel path they would need to walk down.

“What now?” Yeosang whispered. He shivered with a mixture of anticipation and fear.

Wooyoung stood up a little straighter, then stepped forward so he could touch the gate.

It swung open on its own, allowing them access.

A hard gust of air blew into them and caused both of them to take one step back to brace themselves. Then it whipped around and started to blow at their backs, urging them to go inside.

Yeosang tightened his grip on Wooyoung’s hand. The walk seemed to last hours but took no time at all, and once more the door opened for them.

“I don’t like this.” Yeosang whispered.

Wooyoung hummed. He could feel that there was something different about this place. The first thing he noticed that the air was sweet again. It was so strong and enticing that he could feel his arousal starting to grow.

The door behind them closed with an echoing thud.

Lights all around the room burst to life with flickering flames, illuminating everything but also casting eerie shadows in the corners.

The interior was beautiful thought. The grand staircase in the middle was built from dark book and had been polished and intricately carved along the sides. Ornate oil paintings lined the walls and dark maroon accents were spread throughout the room.

“Do you like it?” Seonghwa’s deep voice came from the top of the stairs. His sudden appearance made both boys jump and he smirked. “I’ve spent a long time getting it perfected.”

“What do you want with us?” Yeosang asked, holding his head up a little higher to hide the fact that he was terrified.

“Oh, Woo, you didn’t tell him?” Seonghwa’s eyes locked with Wooyoung’s and made him freeze. “Come here, Woo. Let’s show him.”

Wooyoung let his hand fall from Yeosang’s and he stepped forward. He craved Seonghwa’s touch. If it wasn’t for something pushing him from behind, Wooyoung might have hesitated, but it was like something was guiding him forward.

Before he could even fully register what was going on, Wooyoung was at the top of the stairs and Seonghwa had an arm looped around his waist. “Hello.” Seonghwa purred, pulling Wooyoung closer so their bodies were pressed together.

“Hi.” Wooyoung bit his lip and felt like a mouse wanting to hide from a cat. He tried to shrink away but another arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Which was odd because Seonghwa’s left arm was hanging by his side.

Wooyoung felt his pulse quicken and he wanted to turn to look, but Seonghwa’s gaze had him frozen in place. “I’m glad you decided to join me.”

“What do you want with us?” Yeosang asked again. He was getting angry now, and he didn’t like the way Wooyoung was now standing next to seonghwa.

“Shall we show him?” Seonghwa whispered, still looking at Wooyoung. “Are you going to help me Woo? I need to have your full cooperation.”

This was all happening so fast. Wooyoung didn’t know what to think, but the only thing he could really focus on was the fact that it felt like something was wrapping around his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides.

Another wave of the floral scent Wooyoung loved so much washed over him and he found himself nodding slowly.

“No! Don’t do this!” Yeosang started running forward.

Seonghwa finally turned to look at him and Yeosang’s foot caught on one of the stairs as he stumbled forward in surprise.

Now on his hands and knees, he looked up at where Seonghwa was still holding onto Wooyoung. But… it looked like Wooyoung was floating a few centimeters off the ground.

Seonghwa held up his free hand and motioned for Yeosang to come forward. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I need your help. And I’m willing to be most generous in return.”

Yeosang started to crawl up the stairs, too afraid his legs would give out with how much his body was shaking with the sudden rush of desire coursing through him.

Something caressed the back of his neck and he shivered.

“Please, please help me. I will take care of you, for as long as you’ll have me. I just need to feed.” Seonghwa sounded almost desperate.

“H-How can we help?” Yeosang asked before he could stop himself.

What was it about this man that intrigued him so much?

Wooyoung was still staring at him with stars in his eyes and it almost looked like something was moving underneath his shirt…

“Give in to me. Let me please you like no one has ever done before. Not even Wooyoung last night. I can show you a side of yourself you never knew you had.” Just the way Seonghwa spoke had Yeosang wanting to bow to his wishes. How could one person sound so convincing? It was to the point where if he asked Yeosang to jump off a cliff he probably would.

Wooyoung whimpered and let his head fall back. He could feel something starting to tease his nipples under his shirt and it was driving him crazy. The pressure on his arms increased and he squirmed in place.

Seonghwa’s attention returned to him and an almost kind smile greeted him. “It’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m not going to hurt you.” Something pulled Wooyoung closer to him and Seonghwa’s lips grazed against his own. “Do you trust me?”

As much as logic told him to say no, Wooyoung nodded.

The second he did, Seonghwa fully connected their lips in a kiss that stole his breath.

Wooyoung moaned into it and tried to bring his arms up to touch Seonghwa, but they remained pinned to his sides.

“W-Woo…” Yeosang choked on his own words.

Little did he know, he had nodded at the same time as Wooyoung, sealing their fates.

The second they had both nodded, it was revealed what was happening to Wooyoung.

Yeosang was shocked to see a large, black tentacle had wrapped itself around Wooyoung’s torso three times and two thin ones had worked their was down the front of his shirt.

Several more were waving in the air behind Seonghwa. They appeared to be coming out of his back and were waving in all directions around his head.

Just as he was about to cry out in horror, one of them shot forward and wrapped around his waist. It lifted him up and pulled him to Seonghwa’s side.

The man surprised him by breaking his with Wooyoung and slamming his lips to Yeosang’s.

It had to be the most powerful, sensual kiss Yeosang had ever received. He instantly melted into the tentacle’s grip and allowed Seonghwa’s tongue to plunge deep into his mouth.

Seonghwa smirked into the kiss knowing that he had finally won. Once both boys had given their consent, even if it was manipulated slightly by his pheromones, he could feel his hunger rising.

The first kiss from Wooyoung had started to push it aside, and now this kiss from Yeosang made it disappear almost entirely.

He needed them to be needy and aroused. It made for the best meal.

His tentacles grew more excited the longer he let the kiss drag on. He knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to control them anymore, but that would probably be a good thing.

Seonghwa allowed a few more to coil around each boy, securing them so that they could barely move.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he let out a low chuckle when he saw both of them squirming in their bonds. “The more you struggle, the more you will excite them. Come. We have a fun night ahead of us.”

Yeosang was able to turn his head just enough to lock eyes with Wooyoung. He saw the same fear he was feeling reflected in them, but there was also a cloud of desire covering his face too.

And Yeosang knew he felt the same way.

The feeling of the tentacles constricting around him almost felt like he was getting a massage. They were tight enough that he couldn’t move, but they weren’t cutting off his circulation or his ability to breath. And they carried him with ease.

Seonghwa walked slowly through the halls, turning when he needed to, until they reached his bedroom. It was a large, extravagant room that matched the dark décor in the rest of the house.

He allowed his tentacles to to set both boys on his bed and then crossed his arms. “Strip.” He ordered.

Wooyoung shivered and started to pull his shirt over his head. The urge for him to please Seonghwa was so strong he didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself now.

Next to him Yeosang hesitated for a second, but then followed his action until they were both sitting on the bed with no clothes on and covering themselves nervously.

“Good. The more you listen to me, the easier this will be for you.”

“What are you going to do to us?” Yeosang couldn’t keep his voice from shaking, but he just had to know.

A tentacle came up and caressed his chin, then pushed his head back gently.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” Seonghwa said with a hint of a snarl.

Suddenly the tentacle dipped down to grab Yeosang’s wrists, binding them together, and pulled them over his head. He was moved away from the bed and lifted up until his feet hovered above the ground. Others soon joined in and Yeosang’s eyes started to roll to the back of his head when tentacles started to slowly spiral around his legs and pull them apart.

They were smooth, no ridges or bumps, with a thin layer of slime to leave them naturally slick.

Seonghwa’s gaze turned hungry. He loved feeling the boy in front of him trembling at his touch. It showed him that he had won and Yeosang was finally giving in to his desire.

A fourth tentacle started trailing over Yeosang’s chest, dragging across his nipples to tease him further. His chest heaved with how hard he was breathing and his cock was fully hard now and dripping onto the floor.

“I must say, I’m impressed.” Seonghwa chuckled and reached out to run his pointer finger back and forth over the head of Yeosang’s cock.

The boy whimpered and jerked his hips, indicating that he was already really sensitive. “P-P-Please…”

Seonghwa’s eyebrow quirked and he tilted his head. “Please what? Do you already need to cum baby boy?”

Yeosang couldn’t contain the sounds coming from him anymore. It was all so overwhelming but it felt so good.

Next to him, Wooyoung had moved so that he was sitting on his knees. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now and he felt like he was constantly licking his lips, waiting for it to be his turn.

He watched as Yeosang’s muscles constricted each time one of the tentacles tighter their grip or brushed over a new area.

A chill ran down his spin when Seonghwa finally turned to face him. Wooyoung froze instantly after meeting the man’s gaze. “You’re being so patient, Pretty.” A tentacle came over as he spoke and wrapped around Wooyoung’s neck, making him tilt his head back a little. It didn’t squeeze hard enough to to cut off his ability to breathe, but Wooyoung’s eyes widened and his hands flew up to try and pull it away.

They were immediately restrained and pulled behind his back. Another tentacle wound around them quickly, pinning his forearms together. The position forced his chest and hips out a little.

And after a few seconds, the tentacle around his next extended itself to pride at his lips.

Wooyoung whimpered, fighting the instinct to keep his lips pressed together. His eyes flashed to where Yeosang was still suspended in front of him and noticed that his throat was bulging with how deep a tentacle now resided within it.

That moment of distraction was all Seonghwa needed. He forced the waiting appendage into Wooyoung’s mouth and snarled a little at the chocking sound the boy made.

It was all so wonderful.

Both boys were at his complete mercy and he reveled in the fact that they were now both choking on a piece of him.

He could feel his own need growing along with his energy levels.

This is what he had been needing for so damn long.

Seonghwa let himself enjoy the sloppy sounds coming from his boys for a moment longer before letting his eyes drift down to both of their cocks.

His tentacles followed his thought process precisely and started to slowly wrap around them until they were completely encased.

Yeosang let out a long groan and tried to pull his hands down, desperate to regain some kind of control. All it did was cause his captor to squeeze a little harder.

“Now, now. Are you not enjoying this?” Seonghwa asked while silently commanding his tentacles to stroke harder.

Tears came to Yeosang’s eyes as he nodded. He did, he loved every second of this.

And he needed more.

Each tug on his cock brought forth another whine from deep within his throat that came out in varying volumes depending on how deep the tentacle was in his throat.

He could hear Wooyoung whining behind him, sounding just as pleasured by this as he was.

And it was true. Wooyoung was now wrapped tightly in more of Seonghwa’s tentacles. They had wrapped around his legs, keeping them bent in half so that his calves were forced against his thighs.

He let out a muffled squeal when hew as suddenly lifted off the bed and turned upside down, his blonde hair drifting back and forth as he swayed.

There was no fear of being dropped, though. His eyes found Seonghwa’s and he tried his best to convey that Seonghwa could do anything to him and he would accept it.

It made the man’s eyes glint with joy and he continued to maneuver Wooyoung closer to him.

This was it.

This was where we was finally going to get a good dose of what he needed.

Seonghwa now joined the other two in their nude state, but instead of stripping off his clothes, all he had to do was will them to be gone and they vanished.

“Come here, Pretty.” Seonghwa cooed, moving Wooyoung the rest of the way to him.

With his head still pointed at the floor, Seonghwa had perfect access to Wooyoung’s entrance. It was perfectly pink and just begging to be filled.

He allowed one tentacle to come over and rub against it, leaving its natural slick behind so that Seonghwa could start working a finger inside.

The almost carnal groan Wooyoung let out had Seonghwa salivating with how much he needed to feed right now.

He was starting to have a hard time holding himself back. As much as he wanted to play with his boys and draw things out, his need for them was starting to win out.

To help speed things up, he commanded one of his tentacles to start working on Yeosang. He smiled when heard Yeosang try to grunt through his stuffed mouth as the tip behind him started to work it’s way inside.

Yeosang’s head fell back once more as his body convulsed with his first orgasm of the night. He could feel the tentacle around his cock flexing along it, milking everything it could out of him. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks once the overstimulation started.

Wooyoung, on the other hand, was trying to push back his orgasm if he could help it. He wanted this feeling of being full to last forever.

He also had his eyes set on something else and kept trying to pull his head away from the tentacle in his mouth. It seemed to get the message when he pushed it with his tongue.

Once it retreated, Wooyoung was close enough to Seonghwa that all he had to do was crane his neck a little in order to start suckling on the head of the man’s cock.

Seonghwa swore and brought a hand up to grip Wooyoung’s waist, trying to ground himself. He brought the boy closer and bit his lip when Wooyoung bobbed his head back and forth on his own.

Pleasing himself with his hand or tentacle was one thing, but this… this was something he hadn’t felt in years.

“That’s it. I knew you’d like this.” Seonghwa said, moving his hand up to knead Wooyoung’s ass while slipping another finger inside. “Don’t worry, I’ll get to you too.” He added, looking over at where Yeosang was now trying to glance down to admire the bulge in his stomach from how deep the tentacle inside him was.

Another one came up to trace it, and feeling the bulge been accented brought Yeosang closer to the faster than he thought would happen. His arms were finally given a little bit of relief when he was tilted back slightly and the mass of tentacles moved to cradle him.

Suddenly the one in his throat seemed to release a sweet syrup deep into his throat, filling his stomach with the sticky substance. Fire coursed through his body at the same time and Yeosang came a second time. This one was so much more powerful and it felt like it lasted longer too.

The tentacle on his cock opened up just enough so that he sprayed his own chest and stomach. Spurt after spurt…

“Yes. That’s it!” Seonghwa said. He leaned over, which sadly pulled his length from Wooyoung’s mouth and ran his fingers over Yeosang’s skin, then brought them to his mouth.

It was perfect.

Seonghwa started to shudder and almost glow as power started to course through his body.

Yeosang was ready.

Now he needed to get Wooyoung there.

He forced the tentacle around Wooyoung’s neck back into his mouth and let it go as fast as it could. Another one came up and slide into his ass, thrusting furiously to open him up.

Wooyoung was so overcome with pleasure that his body seized up on him. He couldn’t even make a sound besides the wet, sloppy sounds his body naturally made.

Before he knew it, he was brought over his peak and sprayed his seed into the tentacle surrounding his length.

At the same time, the one in his mouth slipped down a little farther, cutting off his airway so it could empty its syrup directly down his throat and into his stomach.

Seonghwa started to pant as he lost control of his own body. His own tentacles started to coil around his arms and legs. They wouldn’t do anything to him, knowing that he still needed control of his own body, but even just their presence was a comfort to him.

He needed to be inside one of them and he needed it now.

Wooyoung was flipped around once more, arms still bound behind his back, so that he was parallel with the floor. The tentacles binding his legs forced them further apart while the one in his entrance withdrew.

This allowed Seonghwa to slip his own cock in and he quickly started thrusting. The sound of his hips slamming into Wooyoung’s ass echoed around the room and any tentacle that wasn’t wrapped around one of the three bodies all twisted and wriggled in the air with pleasure.

“Yes!” Seonghwa shouted. “Yes! Give me everything!”

Yeosang watched with wide eyes as his best friend was manhandled and part of him couldn’t help but wish he was in Wooyoung’s place.

The other part was slightly terrified of what he was seeing.

Seonghwa had an otherworldly glow to him as he fucked into Wooyoung as hard as he could.

It caused the younger to grunt occasionally, but he was still in a state of mind that making any kind of sound was hard.

That is, until a tentacle started to push its way in next to Seonghwa’s cock.

The stretch was enough that he tried to scream around the one in his mouth. He forced itself deeper to muffle the sound while also squeezing his neck a little.

Yeosang twisted and cried out, trying to protest what was happening to his friend. It just garnered him more attention though, because soon he had a second one shoving itself into his entrance.

He had to admit, as scary as all this was, he loved how full he felt and soon he was arching his back off the cushion of tentacles beneath him.

Seonghwa swore when he felt himself getting close. His eyes darted back and forth between his boys, trying to decide who would be chosen tonight.

In the end, he stayed with Wooyoung. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave the warm heat without him.

As his climax grew, all of his tentacles reached out to have something to hold on to. Soon, all three of them had almost their entire body surrounded by the thick, black, slimy tentacles. The gripped, massaged, kneaded, and tugged on everything they could reach while a few tried to forced their way into any available opening.

Yeosang somehow managed to fit a third one in his ass while Wooyoung took a second in his mouth.

All three of them were connected now.

Seonghwa needed only another moment of thrusting his hips forward into Wooyoung before he finally came. A long growl left him and he threw his head back as a constant stream of his cum was pumped deep into the boy in front of him.

He could feel that Wooyoung came a second time and was pretty sure Yeosang had climaxed a third, but his mind was too far gone to tell. Seonghwa was drifting away into a world of peace and strength.

When he was done, he ordered his tentacles to gently unravel both boys and help them stretch their limbs while carrying them to his large bathroom.

A sunken tub was situated in the center that was filtered and heated, so he was able to step in right away and sit down in the warm water on the natural seat he had built into the side.

Yeosang was brought in first. Seonghwa took him into his arms and ran his hands through Yeosang’s hair. “It’s ok. You did so good for me.” He whispered. “Thank you.” Seonghwa leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Then he had Wooyoung brought to him while Yeosang was situated next to him.

The boy looked at him with wide, weary eyes. “…Hwa?” He croaked.

Seonghwa gave him and kind smile and pulled Wooyoung into his lap. He knew Wooyoung was going to need a little more time to recover after today so he didn’t mind giving him a little more attention.

He spent the next hour massaging sore limbs and whispering words of comfort to both of them.

When he was certain they weren’t needed, Seonghwa allowed his tentacles to retract back into where they came from his back. He could feel them coiling in on themselves as they settled beneath his skin.

What surprised him the most was how happy he was when he felt Yeosang curl into his right side and Wooyoung nuzzle into his neck on the left.

For whatever reason, he hadn’t been expecting this kind of reaction when it was all over.

Maybe it was because anyone previously had never made it this far. No matter what kind of charm he tried to throw out or aphrodisiac he used, no one had accepted him for who he really was.

So why had they?

Seonghwa studied his boys for a long moment before he realized that they were looking at each other, having some silent conversation that only friends could have.

He found himself feeling envious. It had been so long since he had any kind of connection with someone.

“What are you?” Yeosang asked, finally breaking the silence they had been under. He pushed himself up slowly so that he could look at Seonghwa directly. His body was sore but… satisfied. Yeosang wasn’t really sure how to explain it. He had never felt so relaxed and sated in his life.

Wooyoung mirrored his action on the other side, although the younger still had a hazy look to his eyes. Seonghwa immediately cupped his face hand gave him an examining look to make sure he was ok before sighing and dropping it back into the water.

“I don’t think there is a name for it in the human tongue. But, I am not from your world.” Seonghwa closed his eyes and waited for some kind of reaction. When he got none, he continued. “I have seen many lifetimes on your planet. My species came to investigate this world and tried to stay, but we were hunted so everyone left. I… I was the only one who didn’t make it to the ship on time. I’ve spent so long learning to adapt to your ways, moving when I need to. There were many years that I was too weak to really do anything. Human food just wasn’t enough to sustain myself. My kind… We feed off emotions. Back home we would feed off the fear of the other creatures we hunted. That, combined with eating them, was enough to keep us going.”

Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang and saw his same fear and curiosity reflected on his friends face. He couldn’t believe was hew as hearing. Or, he didn’t want to at least. But it all made sense at the same time. And after everything they’d been through today, somehow they knew it was the truth.

“I tried hunting anything I could find here, but the animals on earth are weak. Humans were the best for me to pursue. Fear tastes so sweet coming from humans. I was able to live off that for a time, and I knew I could keep living off it. But then I discovered that lust and desire is so much more fulfilling and powerful. Humans have such a wide range of emotions and… god this one is my favorite so far.” Seonghwa sighed and leaned forward so he could fist his own hair.

“So, you’re immortal?” Wooyoung asked, although he didn’t want to know the answer.

“As long as I can feed. Yes.” Seonghwa turned to look at him. He knew what Wooyoung was thinking. Humans aged and died. They would eventually leave him.

Or so they thought.

Seonghwa felt himself crumble a little when tears came to Wooyoung’s eyes, and he could feel Yeosang shifting behind him too.

Once more, he reached up to cup Wooyoung’s face. His thumb brushed across his cheek to wipe away his tears. “Why do you look so sad?”

“Because… I thought… I wanted…”

Seonghwa’s heart started to beat a little faster. “Did you want to stay with me? Even though you know about me now?”

“I don’t know about Woo,” Yeosang said from behind him, “but I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Then stay with me. As I told Wooyoung, I can take care of you. My house is more than big enough and I have plenty of money.” Seonghwa moved in the tub so he could twist around and look at both of them. “I know it’s crazy, and I know I’m asking for the impossible. But there may be a way for us to always be together.”

“How?” Wooyoung leaned forward.

“I think… I can return the favor. I feel from you, and… you feed from me.”

Yeosang straightened up and brought his fingers to his lips in a silent question to which Seonghwa nodded.

“I don’t know if it’s true, but I’m willing to try. And if you ever want to leave, I won’t stop you. But you know my secret now, I’ve put my trust in you.” Seonghwa knew he was on the verge of begging, but for some reason he didn’t want to see Wooyoung and Yeosang walk out his door.

The couple was silent for several minutes.

Then Wooyoung leaned forward and took Seonghwa’s hand. “My secret is that I’ve never felt like I’ve belonged anywhere. I’ve never been truly happy. Yeosang has brought me close, and I’m thankful to have him in my life, but it makes me sad to think about going back to our shitty apartment.”

“Me too.” Yeosang added, nodding slowly.

Wooyoung glanced at his friend and leaned over to take his hand as well. “Call us crazy, insane, mad, whatever you like, but can we stay?”

Seonghwa would have brought his free hand to his mouth, but Yeosang had grabbed it before he could. So instead he started nodding. “Of course. Yes. Of course you can. I will do whatever I can to earn this honor.” He yanked them forward and brought them both into his chest.

Wooyoung started to laugh. “I wouldn’t mind more scenes like the alley.”

Seonghwa felt his gut flip at the idea and he had to work to keep his tentacles from coming out and taking his boys one more time.

His boys.

He could officially call them that.

“I can do that.” He whispered, burying his nose in Wooyoung’s hair.

“I’m looking forward to this.” Yeosang chuckled. “What have we gotten ourselves into, Woo?”

“A new adventure.” The younger said.

Seonghwa couldn’t agree more. For how long he had been alive, nothing had felt like this before.

Maybe now he, and Yeosang and Wooyoung, would find out what it truly meant to live.


End file.
